Leap into the Void (Mazecity)
Leap into the Void/Mazecity "Mu e no Chōyaku" (無への跳躍/Mazecity) Overview Under construction. Plot The episode begins with a train speeding along the tracks, empty except for an unconscious Vincent. Vincent is dreaming. He holds out his hand and the Proxy necklace is in it, with tear drops falling next to the pendant. He then sees the shadow of a Proxy and waves of missiles being deployed. He both laughs and is sad. He falls down and just as he is about to see the face of the Proxy in the shadow, he regains consciousness. Footsteps that aren't Vincent's are seen leaving the train car. Vincent wakes up from the dream with a call on his pager asking where he is. There is blood on his hands. Re-l is investigating Vincent Law's activities but not coming up with anything concrete. Re-L notes that their database has been accessed on a high level several times. She examines the files that were 'hacked' more closely. An emotionless Raul returns to the house. It is dark and he examines the piano Pino was playing earlier. For the first time, we see emotion - anger. Vincent returns to his work, looking for the company AutoReiv Dorothy. As he goes into the dark building, desks with screens show stats on Pino, flashing "in pursuit". He hears a call from Dorothy and enters with his guns out but trips over something in the dark on the floor. He finds Dorothy, beheaded and shot. Vincent is fired upon by a co-worker in an AutoReiv combat suit. He runs to a locker to get more ammunition and manages to escape. Raul is called before Donov again because the situation with the Proxy is out of control. Separate pursuits of Pino, Vincent Law, and Monad Proxy has commenced. Vincent meets up with Pino. Re-L is trying to call Vincent repeatedly but his number is busy/disconnected. Pino follows Vincent as he evades capture in the maze of the undercity. She asks him metaphysical questions consistent with the Cogito Virus, Ergo Sum theme of the series. Pino steals Vincent's phone and answers it - talking to Re-L. He tries to convince her he is being framed but she's trying to trace his location. She hears two trains in the background and zeroes in on his location on her computer. She realizes he is going to try to escape outside the dome through a plug vent. He hangs up and drops the phone, despondent and claiming he is dead already. All he wanted was to be a model citizen. Vincent keeps running into dead ends and ends up following Pino, who seems to know the way to go. He notices that she is following the same route as the other infected Auto-reivs he had terminated in the past. Meanwhile Donov and the regents are becoming frustrated with Re-L's determination to investigate the Proxy incidents. They wonder where she inherited her perceptiveness from. Re-L confronts Vincent (and Pino). When he doesn't answer her questions, she slaps him and demands to know what he saw in her bathroom. She holds up the Proxy pendant - he associates it with the 'monster that chased him' and not that he was wearing it himself earlier. Before they can discuss anything further, they are surrounded by the Security Division and Raul Creed. Iggy is there as well but no one noticed that Pino was doing something else until the locks on the door leading outside the dome starts to open. Air from the pressurized dome whips out of the open air plug as Pino says simply, "outside". Vincent and Re-L are dragged to the opening until Iggy comes and anchors Re-L. Vincent is drawn inexorably out the opening. This is the awakening of Vincent as he hangs on bars (think Luke at the bottom of cloud city at the end of Empire Strikes Back) and wonders why he killed his personality in order to become a citizen. He stands up, slowly, straight, a wry smile on his face as he quotes what it takes to become a fellow citizen. Re-L promises she will try to get him immunity. A bar he is holding breaks and he reverses, facing Re-L as the door slowly begins to close. Raul angrily demands to know why the door is being closed (locking Vincent outside and taking away his chance of capturing Vincent). Kristeva informs him that if it is open any longer, it will be a threat to the City. Pino slowly walks over to where Vincent is braced on the edge of the outside of the dome. Finally, Vincent opens his eyes fully and stares down Re-L. Then as the door finally closes, he lets go of the bars and tumbles into the sky, saying 'it's over". Notes *At the beginning, there are two people on the train. One is Vincent, slumped over in the train seat unconscious. The other is the shadow of Proxy One, watching over Vincent. *Vincent's dream is actually Proxy One's memories. Proxy One is seen leaving the train at the end of the dream sequence and was there putting his memories into Vincent as Vincent is unconscious. The tears and pendant were Ergo Proxy's - he's renouncing being a proxy and giving his dome ownership over to Proxy one (putting his pendant in Proxy One's hands) and leaving as Proxy One weeps. We see Ergo Proxy's back as he walks away toward a domed city with a mosque-like structure in the middle. Then the missiles begin - the ones Donav Mayer fired to start the assault on Mosk to get back Ergo Proxy. The profile of the laughing/crying character is Proxy One, not Vincent. And then the narrator is knocked to the ground and becomes Vincent (Vincent is awakening). He looks up to see the shadow of Proxy One as Proxy One leaves the train. The train continues on and Vincent is on the floor in the same position as when he was knocked down in his dream. *Vincent and Pino's journey through the City bears resemblance to the escape of the runners in Logan's Run. *The regents discuss Re-L's perceptiveness and how her intelligence goes beyond what is fed to all citizens. Putting her in the Intelligence Division was a purposeful move to study her - a clone from a non human source (Monad Proxy). They also note that Romdeau society is becoming unstable and that will undermine/defeat their purposefulness (raison d'etre). That likely refers to them being there to create a stable society to which the Boomerang project space-faring humans can return. Trivia Under construction. Voice Actors Under construction. Production Details Under construction. References Under construction. Category:Episodes